memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Corbomite Maneuver
| date = 2266 | stardate = 1512.2 | episode = TOS season 1x02 | production = 6149-03 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 12 by James Blish }} "The Corbomite Maneuver" was the second episode of Star Trek: The Original Series produced in the show's first broadcast season, and the third overall produced, first aired on 10 November 1966. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 12 by James Blish. References Characters Episode characters :Robert Abrams • David Bailey • Balok • Clifford Brent (?) • Bill Hadley • • James • James T. Kirk • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2260s)|unnamed 2260s USS Enterprise personnel]] ([[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|USS Enterprise personnel]]) Novelization characters :David Bailey • Balok • Leonard McCoy • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles :Balok's cube • ( heavy cruiser) • Fesarius Locations :the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant Andromeda constellation • Aries constellation • Auriga constellation • Cancer constellation • Canis Major constellation • Canis Minor constellation • Carpi • Cetus constellation • Columba constellation • Eridanus constellation • Fornax constellation • Gemini constellation • Lepus constellation • Lynx constellation • Monoceros constellation • Orion constellation • Pisces constellation • Puppis constellation • Sculptor constellation • Taurus constellation Races and cultures :Human • Linnik • Vulcan States and organizations :First Federation • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references :adrenaline • corbomite • poker • recorder-marker • tranya Appendices Related media thumb|First Federation space. * —The First Federation's space was shown, in Alpha Quadrant. * - The scene where Balok launches the Fesarius tow vessel is replayed, as a dreamlike scenery from Janice Rand's memory, in this comic. * The First Federation later featured in: ** |Red Sector}} ** }} * David Bailey later featured in: ** }} ** }} ** ** Novel adaptations blish12.jpg|Novelized in Star Trek 12. blish12r.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted. blish12corgi.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted overseas. blish12corgiNEW.jpg|Novelization in Star Trek 12 reprinted overseas. jenseits der Sterne.jpg|German language translation of novelization in Jenseits der Sterne. jenseits der Sterne2.jpg|Reprinted German language translation of novelization in Jenseits der Sterne. der große Sammelband 5.jpg|German language novelization translation collected in Der große Sammelband V. classicEpisodes1.jpg|Novelization collected in The Classic Episodes 1. classicEpisodes.jpg|Novelization collected The Classic Episodes. Video releases tos collector vhs.jpg|Collector's edition VHS release with "The Man Trap". vHScorbomite.jpg|VHS release. vHScorbomite2.jpg|VHS release. vhsUK1.2.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Where No Man Has Gone Before". theCageVHS3.jpg|Overseas VHS release with "Where No Man Has Gone Before" and "The Cage". tOSvol6LaserDisc.jpg|Laserdisc release with "Dagger of the Mind". tOSseason1DVD.jpg|DVD release in ''TOS'' season 1. Background * A computer monitor viewscreen shows a projected constellation map, providing a canon reference to many real constellations. Images Episode images fesarius.jpg|The Fesarius. balok.jpg|Balok. david Bailey.jpg|Lieutenant David Bailey. entphasers.jpg|The Enterprise firing her phasers. fesarius-HD.jpg baloks cube.jpg constellations on screen.jpg leslie Corbomite.jpg fesariusApproach.jpg balok2.jpg Adaptation images ent1701ConfrontationBlish12.jpg confrontationBalokCorgi.jpg balok corgi.jpg confrontationBalokBantam.jpg balokBantam.jpg ent1701corgi12.jpg ent1701VHScoll.jpg|The . crewVHScoll1.jpg|The crew. crewVHScoll2.jpg|The crew. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = The Landing Party | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = UK comic strips, first story arc | adafter1 = The Landing Party }} External link * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 1